Businesses and consumers are beginning to heavily rely on applications of computer vision in their workflows and products. Computer vision and image processing go hand in hand. Image processing analyzes and manipulates the digitized image (which is represented as a mathematical matrix). A big component of image processing is to select which color scheme, and channels, to represent the image as. Humans look at images in the Red, Green, Blue (RGB) color scheme, but often one channel of RGB, such as red, may enhance methods like edge detection, object recognition, etc. The same applies to other color schemes such as HSV, HSL, CMYK, etc.
Currently, developers manually select a color scheme and channel for a given application. However, designating a color scheme to an application limits its flexibility, portability, and effectiveness. For example, if an application is meant to be run for a convenience store, indoors without windows and away from sunlight, the application will have to be redeveloped for to be used for a store with windows, such as in Florida. This is impractical and expensive.